1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices used to analyze corrosive fluids at high temperatures and high pressures.
2. Related Art
Optical test methods, such as Raman spectroscopy, require the use of transparent windows to separate the material to be analyzed from the test equipment. Diamond windows are frequently used in applications which involve corrosive fluids at elevated temperatures and pressures. However, diamond windows are expensive and fragile. As a result, substitutes such as quartz and sapphire windows have also been used. Quartz and sapphire windows are not optimal substitutes because they react with alkaline solutions at high temperatures and, as a result, have very short lives.